Strong Stuff
by Edward Mustang
Summary: Six years of growing up, six years of thought, six years of absence. Guess who's back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furi Kuri, Fooly Cooly, Dipsy Daisy, or even Donald Duck. It is _quite_ possible I own less than nothing.**

**This _MAY_ contain spoilers somewhere. I don't know where but you know. Somewhere there might be something so reader beware.**

* * *

Naota has only been on one bike faster than his own. He would speed around town just because he could. Nearly six years older and more of a man – in his opinion, he didn't have much going on in his life.

He never forgot about her.

Haruko was almost always on his mind since she left. When he was sleeping he was dreaming about her. When he wasn't dreaming about her he simply didn't dream. Those are the mornings, he would wake and tingling sensations would course through his body. Not that he noticed. It came so natural, thinking about her day and night.

So it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to pull into his driveway next to the bright yellow vespa. It hadn't been there that morning but it was always in his mind.

It was pretty late so instead of going to his room he dumped his helmet and gloves in the hall and made his way into the dinning room.

It was completely normal to walk in on his father and grandfather eating dinner.

And of course. Haruko sat between them stuffing her face. Naota hadn't seen Haruko in five long years but she looked exactly as he remembered. Amazingly green eyes and violent pink hair and …

"Beautiful." Naota mumbled absentmindedly.

"What are you talking about?" Kamon asked over his bowl.

"Hurry up and sit down." His now terribly old and grumpy grandfather shouted.

"Yo!" Haruko said dropping an amazing amount of noodles down her front.

Talk about a shit-load of deja-vu.

Without question for once Naota broke theeverlasting chain of repeats anddid as he was told and sat across from the woman frantically picking noodles off her shirt. "You've grown your hair out TaKun." She said smiling.

It was true Naota had allowed his hair to grown down his back but he made no sign to show it.

"Its too damn wild if you ask me," Naota's father shouted across the table "You need to hack it off." Before he finished his sentence Kamon received a face full of rice, curtsey of old Shigekuni.

"It's just as long as yours asshole." He growled.

"No it's longer!"

"I like it on you." Haruko reached across the table and brushed a few strands out of his face.

"Better than before, yes?" Kamon slithered around the table and pressed his body against Haruko "Furi Kuri porcupine before, yes?"

"Porcupines cant screw can they TaKun?" The words just escaped Haruko's lips when Kamon leapt at her shouting "Haruko's not a porcupine!" only to have his face crushed into her guitar.

Naota didn't want to hear anymore. He stood and made a near silent exit, tripping over the fat Miyu-Miyu who refused to move out of the doorway.

In his room he sprawled across the bottom bunk of the double bed and kicked off his shoes. His mind was only just beginning to register that Haruko had returned when the door slid open.

"I told you before," Naota said not looking at the intruder "Ask before you come in." Haruko dropped her guitar, leaned over him and spoke in a breathy voice.

"That was when you were in that always-masturbating phase. Don't tell me your still doing that?"

Instead of answering Naota turned on his side with his back to her.

"How old are you now? Why don't you move out of your dads house TaKun?"

"Not an adult yet." He said simply. He felt her lay down next to him. At one time her doing this would have made him move away from her but at the moment her hands on him felt good.

"Why did you come back?" That question was nagging Naota so he finally asked.

There was a long silence like she was thinking up an answer good enough.

"I'm here to make you a man TaKun."

"Tell me the truth." Naota sounded more grown up even though his cheeks were burning red.

She crawled over his shoulder and spoke softly into his ear.

"He's back. I need you TaKun." Haruko twirled a lock of his hair around a finger "He's gotten a thing for this planet. I've gotten a thing for something here too."

When Naota said nothing she got up and climbed into the top bunk.

It was hours before she said anything else. Naota was sure she was sleeping when she said it.

"I wasn't lying to you Naota. I'm going to make you a man. My man."

Those were the last words he heard before drifting off.

* * *

**I suppose this is a short chapter but you know. Its all about the typing and if you know me, you know how lazy I am.**

**Review? For me? I'll buy you something real nice in simoleans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not nearly as confusing as the true Furi Kuri.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furi Kuri. At all. I would like to own it. But I don't. **

**

* * *

**

"No way. Get your own." Naota held his clear bottle out of the reach of Ninamori. She stretched and leaned over as far as she could without falling on top of Naota.

"Oh come on you big baby. Just let me get a sip. You don't even like that kind." She huffed.

"TaKun likes the strong stuff, eh? EH!" Haruko snaked into the conversation. Ninamori stared at Haruko half skeptical, and half out of disgust.

"Why is she here?" She asked Naota in almost a whisper. Ninamori's long hair fell over her shoulders down to her elbow these days.

"Eri doesn't like Haruko? She's very stingy isn't her?" Haruko squeezed her vespa between the two of them. Her helmet mashed Naota's face but she didn't seem to notice. Ninamori said nothing. Instead she snatched Naota's drink and took a few large gulps.

"Keep it." Was Naota's answer when she tried to hand it back to him. He put his helmet back on and without warning sped off at top speed. Seconds later Harkuo caught up with him. Ninamori on the other hand had been riding along with Naota and was left behind.

Glancing to his left he could see Haruko was shouting something to him but the high pitched wind in his ears blocked her out.

He was trying to let her know that he couldn't hear her when there was a sudden jerk and he was in mid air. Wit a sickening jolt he realized his vespa was no longer beneath him.

Harkuo took the chance to leap off her own bike and raising her guitar overhead. With one swift motion she brought it down on Naota's head.

It did not hit his skull but his helmet which in turn crushed his face into the pavement.

"What the hell did you go and do that for!" He roared at Harkuo, who was not looking too pleased.

"It stopped your head from meeting that car door didn't it?" She said as if she had just done him a great favor. She also fought the urge to laugh while watched him pull a piece of gravel out of his nose.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard. Now I'm going to grow a stupid horn!" He shouted holding his head between both arms.

"If I really wanted you to sprout something from your head you'd know it." She said raising her weapon again.

"Cut it out!" Naota shielded his head and braced himself for the blow that was coming. But it didn't come. When he opened his eyes Haruko was on her bike. Her eyes were on him.

"You really need to grow up TaKun." She said before speeding off leaving Naota on the ground a little sore.

* * *

"Naota-Kun! You've received mail." Camon waved a single letter from the doorway. "From Samejima."

Both Naota and Harkuo sat up. Miyu-Miyu fell off of her chest into her lap. He grumpily stood and sauntered out of the room nearly knocking Camon off his feet.

"Damn you!" He cried and launched after the cat.

"From Mamimi?" Naota stared at the letter in his hands. He opened it and pulled out a dozen papers all neatly folded. Something rather sharp and heavy nestled into the top of his head and he paused. "Do you mind?" He mumbled. She shook her head which was now resting on top of his, thought for a moment and said "Actually I do. You have a big head and it's in my way."

She smacked him out of view snatching the letters and unfurling them herself.

"When did Samejima go huh, TaKun?" She asked flipping broadly though the lengthy letter.

Oh yeah, he thought, trying to unglue his face from the cold floors. She was gone before Mamimi left. He rubbed the side of his face. "She's a photographer now. In America."

"With your brother?"

"No." He didn't look at her.

"Do you get letters from him too?"

Naota shrugged and placed a hand on the back of his neck "Sometimes." Harkuo threw the letter over her shoulder at him.

"Nothing important in there." She mumbled.

"Jerk!" He shouted at her retreating back. He gathered the paper from the floor.

He took them up to his room and began reading but a loud smashing from the room down the hall made him halt.

Then Camon's voice screamed "Damnit Miyu-Miyu!" Naota buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

_He has a girlfriend. She's blonde and nice. I don't know why I'm okay with it but I am. Things are just different here. I was able to adopt a dog too. I wanted to name him TaKun but I like the name Arnold better._

_Arnold is the name of the guy who lives in the stuidounder mine. He laughed when I told him the dogs name was Arnold too. I guess_

Naota streatched a lot like a cat would on his bed, tucked the letter under his pillow and got up to go downstairs.

"So where did you go today?" Shigekuni asked once Naota sat down.

"No where." He answered very dully. In front of him was a plate of Curry.

"I made your favorite TaKun." Haruko said seductively rocking on her spot.

"I didn't see you all day either Naota-Kun." Camon said between mouthfuls of hot curry.

"I was in my room." Naota pushed a piece of steaming meat across his plate with his spoon.

"Eating spicy curry?" She asked.

"I don't like spicy curry." He mumbled.

"Doing furi kuri then?" Camon dropped his spoon on his plate.

"No! Besides I was alone up there."

"You can furi kuri by yourself." Camon retorted.

"So TaKun still does that." Haruko piped in.

"I furi kuri everyday. Keep an old man healthy." Camon said to no one in particular.

"Your not even that old so just be quiet." Grandfather shouted over his food.

"I don't furi or kuri! Who cares!" Naota flailed both arms in the air.

"Oh you don't? Then you furi kuri with the girls huh? Way to go little bro." Haruko almost moaned drawing attention to herself.

"By the way, what about Haruko-san?" Camon said smoothly.

"Copper?" She questioned.

"That tweaking"

"Chestnut?"

"No Its not about chestnuts or squirrels… "

"Death!" Haruko recoiled.

"Its this kind of a tweak kuri kuri…" Camon spoke trying to explain faster.

"Noodle?"

"So!"

"… ?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind Naota was cursing the Mother deja-vu and swallowed a mouthful of spicy curry.

* * *

**This was actually three chapters but each seemed so short. I just put all three together.**

**Review please? I'll… well actually I wont do anything but be happy. Yes you'd like me happy yes?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: According to my lawyer I dont own Furi Kuri but I do in spirit.

* * *

It was black. Staring into the back of his eyelids was a good way of passing time that most spent sleeping. Since Haruko came back Naota had not been able to sleep one full night. He would lie in bed half awake at night then stumble out of the house in the morning half asleep. 

He felt a figure crawl into his bed. He faked sleep but he couldn't fool her.

She ran a hand down his spine then quickly withdrew when he 'stirred' a little.

"I'm not stupid TaKun." Haruko said. He sat up, turned sharply and ran into brilliant green eyes.

"Why don't you find your pirate kind or lord or whatever and just leave?" He meant to sound adult-ly but it came out as a whisper.

Harkuo gave him the saddest look he ever received from a woman then quickly looked away.

"You don't want me here Naota?"

He had the sudden urge to kiss her. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and in return a soft moan escaped her lips. Before he gave himself the time to change his mind he leapt on top of her. It was a battle between the two of feels and sounds.

Naota was only beginging to feel his manhood wake up when Haruko pushed him away and said "Why haven't you learned to play your guitar?"

Does she really want to talk about this now?

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" Naota echoed his thoughts aloud.

She gave him the wildest crazy grin. Moonlight flooded though the window and made shapes out of shadows across her face. She had an insane glow in her eyes. She's so crazybeautiful.

"When have you practiced with your weapon?"

* * *

**Cant type anymore. Saw a butterfly outside and I want to go chase it.**

**Review? Please? For me? If not for me, think of the children.**


End file.
